Those Three words
by niki-natsumi
Summary: Saying 'I love you' to someone isn't always a piece of cake, and Ban's about to find that out. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first work fotrthe Getbackers, and I'm a little nervous about it, so go a little easy on me, okay? Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those Three Words

Ban Midou wasn't the type to fall in love. Nope, not at all. So why the hell did he ALWAYS turn red when he looked at Kudo Himiko? And why did his heart start beating really fast at the same time? And why for the love of GOD did he think of Himiko as his…._precious cherry blossom? _Himiko wasn't like a cherry blossom at all! Cherry blossoms were, no actually they are, soft and pretty and…that's all the adjectives he could think about. But Himiko was not soft and pretty. She was _cold_ and _sarcastic_. Bit like Ban himself. But whatever.

Natsumi said that was probably why Ban was attracted to Himiko in the first place. Ban said that opposites were supposed to attract, and if Natsumi said that they were both cold and sarcastic, then that meant that they were similar, so how could he be attracted to Himiko? Natsumi rolled her eyes at that. And then when Ban said that he was offended that Natsumi would call him cold and sarcastic even after returning her cat doll to her, she just sighed and went back to wiping the dishes. And when Ban looked at Ginji for support, he just gave him that 'You've got to be kidding me' look combined with his 'Don't drag me into this' look. And then he said, 'We returned Natsumi's cat doll to her six years ago, Ban-chan, so it's pretty meaningless trying to make her feel guilty. Besides, she's right.'

So Ban was forced to accept that he was in love with Himiko. And that he was cold and sarcastic. When he admitted the above, Natsumi clapped her hands with joy and said that now he should confess his love to Himiko. Ban scoffed at that. He could do that. Say 'I love you' to Himiko? Piece of cake. Then he heard the whirr of Himiko's motorbike. He craned his neck and saw Himiko taking off her helmet and climb off her bike and come towards the entrance of the Honky Tonk. He winked at Natsumi and Ginji, said 'Watch and learn, kids,' and went to Himiko, who had entered. He stood before her and smirked. Then he opened his mouth. 'I-' he started, 'I-I lo-lo-um…..' He took a deep breath and started again. 'I-I-l-_lo…_DAMN IT.' And all the while, Himiko looked at him, with one eyebrow raised. Ban changed tack and went, 'Jeez girl, wash your face for once. Look at you!' and marched out of the Honky Tonk, his face bright red. Ginji burst out laughing and Natsumi sighed again. Himiko stared at the both of them, wondering what in the world had happened.

Meanwhile, Ban was outside, trying to figure out what had just happened. He was the great Midou Ban-sama, Snake Man, _Jagan wielder,_ and yet he was not able to say those three words. They were just words for the love of god, anyone could say them! He had heard _three year olds _say it to their moms and dads. Okay they said it to their parents, but STILL. He looked back at the Honky Tonk, where Natsumi was making Himiko a cup of coffee. He narrowed his eyes. It was the way she was looking at him .That's why he couldn't say that he loved her. Riiight. Next time he was going to make sure she didn't have an eyebrow raised before confessing his love to her. And as for now…..

Damn.

If he asked Natsumi why he couldn't say it, she'd say something about him loving Himiko so much he couldn't say it. That didn't even make any sense. He heard Ginji saying it to Natsumi everyday! 'Hi, Natsumi, I love you.' 'Goodbye, Natsumi, I love you.' The guy was an 'I love you' _machine_! Okay that didn't make any sense. But if Ginji could say it, why couldn't Ban….?

Maybe it had something to do with Ban being cold and sarcastic. Could cold and sarcastic people say 'I love you'? He thought for a while. No, that can't be it. Himiko said it to Yamato every night before they went they sleep back then. '_Goodnight, aniki, I love you.'_ See? It was so easy for her. Ban leaned on Himiko's motorbike and lit a cigarette. There had to be something wrong with him that day. Maybe winter was approaching. He was always slow and sluggish during winter, being the snake-ish guy he was. _It's March, _said a voice in his head. Oh yeah…..

Ban looked around as he heard the door of the Honky Tonk open. Himiko was coming out. 'Get off my bike, Midou,' she said. Ban smirked. 'What'll you do if I don't?' he asked. Himiko looked at him for a second. When she couldn't think of anything to say, she muttered some kind of insult and walked to her motorbike and climbed on it, kicking Ban _veeery close_ to where it hurts, making him lean off her bike. He turned around to look at her, and found that she was looking at him. They just stayed that way for a few seconds, and then Ban looked away. 'Wash your face.' Himiko rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I'll do that,' she said, 'When you quit smoking.' And then she rode away, leaving Ban alone outside the Honky Tonk.

Chapter One

Ban made his way to the Honky Tonk and took his usual seat on one of the bar stools. He could feel Natsumi and Ginji's stares boring into him. 'Yeah, yeah, I know I was pathetic, okay?' he glared at Natsumi, 'Don't rub it in.'

Natsumi smiled instead. 'No, it's just…I'm very happy you love Himiko-san so much.' 'Eh?' Ban stared at her. Natsumi smiled again. 'You found it hard to say you love her.' Ban blinked. He knew she'd say that, he _knew_ she'd say that. He sighed. 'How could I not say that to her?' he muttered, 'I mean they're just three words….' Ginji gave him a funny look. 'But they're not just three words, Ban-chan,' he said, and Natsumi nodded in agreement. Ban looked at the both of them. 'Eh?' he said again. Natsumi sighed. That was the _third time_ she had done that in the space of an hour. 'Telling someone you love them is a very big deal, Ban-san,' she said, 'It's like..it's like.._proving_ your love in a way.' Ban nodded. 'Okayyy…' he said, 'But they're still just three words, I still don't get why…' 'Ban-chan, I told you, they're NOT just three words,' said Ginji, 'Sometimes, it's really difficult to say 'I love you'. Take me with Natsumi. It took me six months to tell her I, um….love her,' he finished, going a little red. Natsumi went red too. 'It took you that long?' she asked softly. 'Um..yes,' muttered Ginji. Then the both of them blushing. At least that's what it seemed to Ban. He cleared his throat. 'Okay so I figured out the importance of those three words,' he said.

Ginji and Natsumi stopped blushing and grinned. 'That's great Ban-chan/Ban –san!' they both chorused. Ban nodded. 'Thank you,' he said, 'Now what?' 'Now you confess your love to Himiko-san!' said Natsumi happily. 'I thought we were through that already.' said Ban. Natsumi shook her head. 'No we aren't. You still have to say you love her.' 'But I already-' 'No you didn't,' said Ginji, 'You told her to wash her face.'

Ban grunted. 'Fine,' he said after a while and looked at Natsumi, 'How do I do this?' She smiled. 'It's simple,' she said, 'Tell her you love her, but do it in a really special way.' Ban opened his mouth to say something, but Ginji cut across him, 'First stop looking as if we're forcing you into this,' he said. 'Yeah, he's right,' said Natsumi and looked at Ban curiously, 'You do love Himiko-san, don't you?' Ban looked at counter. 'Of course I do,' he said, his voice (and face) softening. Natsumi nodded. 'Good. Now, let's think of ideas about how Ban-san can confess his love to Himiko-san.' She went deep into thought. 'Maybe we could..' she started to say but shook her head, 'No…' Then she piped up with, 'Or perhaps…_no_.' She wrung her hands. 'Um…'

'Tell you what,' interrupted Ban, and turned to Ginji, 'How did you tell Natsumi you love her?' Ginji went red again. There was a small smile on his face. 'I just told her I love her, that's all,' he said. Natsumi smiled and held Ginji's hand, 'And he gave me a red rose.' Ban blinked. 'That's all?' he asked. The two nodded. 'Yes.' 'Why couldn't I do that then?' 'Well _you _couldn't do it because you love Himiko-san so much that-' 'I get it, I get it.' said Ban tiredly. 'Now, I need ideas,' he said. The three sunk into silence and tried to think.

Fifteen minutes later…

'Arrgghhh, this is pointless,' growled Ban, crushing his third cigarette under his shoe. Natsumi sweatdropped. 'Don't litter the floor, please, Ban-san.' Ban ignored her and racked his brain. He was useless at this. He had never been in love before, forget confessing his love to the one he loved. And thinking of possible ways to confess his love was getting on his nerves. He didn't have much of an imagination in the first place and above all he wasn't that kind of guy in the first place. But he had to tell Himiko he loved before he lost his mind…so…

Well, yeah. He had no choice but to think of corny ways to confess his love to Himiko.

Ginji suddenly piped up with, 'Maybe you could take to the circus and tell her you love her there!' Ban and Natsumi sweatdropped. 'Why would I want to do that?' asked Ban. 'Circuses are fun!' said Ginji, transforming into his chibi form, 'They're so cool! The trapeze artists and the the magicians and the athletes and-' 'The clowns are creepy,' interrupted Ban, 'Besides, Himiko isn't a circus-ey type of person.' So that plan got scratched out.

Natsumi tapped her chin with her finger, deep in thought. 'Ban-san,' she said after a while, 'Why don't you do it in a really simple way, you could give her a bouquet of flowers, and tell her you love her. But do it in a really simple, _soft_ way.'

Ban raised an eyebrow, considering Natsumi's idea. He opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the Honky Tonk opened and Hevn came in and sat next to Ban. 'Natsumi, can I get a coffee, please? I had a long day today…' Natsumi nodded. 'Hai, Hevn-san,' and disappeared into the kitchen. Hevn let out a looong sigh. 'I woke up at the crack of dawn because I had to meet a new client and when I reached his place, what do you know, he wasn't there, so I had to wait there for _two whole hours _until he showed up and-' she found Ban staring at her. 'What?' Ban smirked. 'Hey, Hevn..' he said, 'You're female….' Hevn half-glared half-looked amused at him. 'I figured…' 'Maybe you could give me ideas.' said Ban.

Hevn's eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to Ban's story. Then when he was finished, she stared at him a little longer…and started laughing. Loudly. Natsumi looked startled as she came out of the kitchen, carrying Hevn's cup of coffee on a tray. 'Hevn-san…?' 'It's just funny,' said Hevn, calming down a bit, 'That you'd fall in love.' A vein throbbed in Ban's forehead. 'Say that _again.._' he growled. 'Not that you're not capable of it,' stated Hevn, 'But it's still very,very strange.'

Ban continued glaring at her. 'Nice to know,' he muttered, and lit another cigarette. Hevn turned serious. 'You need my help don't you?' she asked, and smiled, 'Well, I have an idea.' Ban leaned closer to her. 'Yeah…?' 'Make reservations at an expensive restaurant,' she said, her eyes brightening, 'and hire someone to play music at your table. And then after dinner, when you're taking a walk down a moonlit road, hold her hand and look deep into her eyes. And then confess. And then she'll say she loves you too and you can get married and have kids and grow old together and…' she trailed off as she saw Ban, Ginji and Natsumi all staring at her and sweatdropping.

Ban pointed at Natsumi. 'Her idea's cheaper,' he said. Hevn narrowed her eyes at him. 'See if I ever help you again.' she said sulkily and finished her coffee, 'Either way, I'm charging you for that idea.' She winked and stood up. 'Goodbye!'

Ban glared at her as she exited the Honky Tonk, muttering under his breath. Then he reached for his wallet and opened it. He looked for some money and looked at Ginji. 'You got any money..?' he asked, 'I don't have enough to buy Himiko's bouquet.'

Natsumi's eyes brightened. 'So you're really going to carry out my idea?' she asked excitedly. Ban nodded. 'Hai.'

Natsumi squealed loudly. 'This is the best thing that could possibly happen!' she exclaimed and ran into the kitchen for Lord knows what reason.

Ginji turned to Ban. 'I'm so proud of you.' he said. Ban shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

Sooner he got that task off his back and Himiko as his girlfriend, the better. Those three words were getting to him.


	2. The complete chapter two

Here's the second chapter, the _complete_ second chapter. Heh sorry for the inconvenience again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I don't even have enough money to buy Getbackers dvd's. Not that it would make any difference if I did own the dvd's, because I don't own a dvd player.

Chapter Two

Next day……

Ban glared at Natsumi. 'I got her a bouquet,' he muttered. 'Isn't that enough? Why do you have to plaster my hair down?' 'It's always nice to look neat when you tell someone you love them.' replied Natsumi, who was trying _very very _hard to tame Ban's spikes with hair gel since, of course, he wouldn't do it himself.

Shido, who had decided to visit the Honky Tonk that day, smirked. 'The look suits you, Snake Man,' he said, 'You used to look like a snake with spikes. Now you just look like a snake with hair.'

Ginji almost had to electrocute Ban to stop him from beating Shido into a pulp.

Natsumi held up a mirror so Ban could see his reflection. 'What do you think?' Ban stared at his reflection. And stared. And stared. He was wearing his usual clothes but his hair looked like it was run over by a steamroller. It was that straight. He looked like….a _schoolboy._ With a cigarette half-hanging out of his mouth.

Shido opened his mouth to crack another joke, but Ban held up a hand. 'Shut it, Monkey Boy.' Then he turned to Natsumi. 'You really expect me to do it like _this_?' She nodded and smiled widely. 'Himiko-san will be so surprised to see you like this!' Ban looked into the mirror again. 'Heck yeah she will….' replied Ban sarcastically.

Natsumi clapped her hands joyously. 'Stand with the bouquet,' she ordered, 'I want to see how you look.' Ban sighed and took the bouquet from the counter and stood in front of Natsumi. Natsumi frowned. 'Straighten up…' she murmured, 'No, straighter, take that cigarette out of your mouth, Ban-san, I don't think she wants to hear you tell her you love her with a cigarette in your mouth….shoulders back, back straight…_perfect,_' she breathed and stepped back and looked at Ban. 'And smile,' she said. Ban smiled. Natsumi nodded. 'One more thing,' she said, and went into the kitchen.

The smile slipped off Ban's face, and he looked around at Ginji and Shido. Ginji was nodding at him sympathetically and Shido was busy trying to conceal his laughter. Unsuccessfully.

Ban sighed and looked at the door of the Honky Tonk. For some reason, he wished Master was here. But he was off on a vacation with his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend. Very surprising. Ban's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth when Paul told them that he was, in fact, very capable of having a love life.

'It won't be that bad, Ban-chan,' said Ginji, 'You'll feel on the top of the world when she tells you she loves you too.' Ban smiled a genuine smile at that. It would, he figured….. 'That's if she _does_ love him back,' Shido pointed out. 'Shido-nii!' exclaimed Ginji.

Ban grit his teeth. That's it, he was going to beat the pulp out of Monkey Boy right now, _this instant_, and make sure he did a good job of it and then feed his rotting body to his many animal friends- 'Here you go, Ban-san,' said Natsumi, coming out of the kitchen before Ban could inflict any injury onto Shido and handing him a box of chocolates. She smiled at him. 'Every girl loves chocolates,' she said, 'Even Himiko-san.'

Ban looked down at the chocolates. 'Natsumi, you sure about this…?' She nodded. 'I'm confident. Just be calm, don't do anything stupid, and yeah…be calm. That's the most important thing to do.'

'Have you rehearsed your speech?' asked Ginji. Shido stared at Ban. 'He has a _speech_?' he asked incredulously. Ban ignored him and pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat and started reciting it:

'Kudo Himiko, in all my twenty seven years of life, I have never met anyone as beautiful and sweet as you. Whenever I look at you, my heart starts beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, and I feel that there cannot be anything more wonderful than the image standing before me. So, today I want to tell you, Kudo Himiko, how much I love you, and wish to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. I hope you feel the same way and accept this bouquet of flowers as a token of my love for you.'

Ban put the bouquet and the chocolates on the counter and looked up, feeling very stupid about himself. Natsumi had tears in her eyes and Ginji was smiling at him and Shido was…looking constipated. Maybe that was because he was trying very _very _hard not to laugh. Fat chance of that happening in the near future.

'She's going to _love_ you,' whispered Natsumi tearfully. 'Sure is a Kodak moment,' commented Shido sarcastically. 'You'll do great, Ban-chan,' said Ginji. Ban nodded. 'Hai, thank you.' He didn't know why, but he felt really really nervous.

Natsumi looked at the clock. 'She'll be here in another five minutes.' she whispered. 'Are you ready, Ban-san?' she asked. 'Uh…yes.' Ban looked at his shoes. He looked up to see Natsumi staring at him. '….What?' 'One more thing, Ban-san,' said Natsumi, 'Don't look down when you tell her you love her, okay? She won't be able to hear what you're saying otherwise.' Ban grunted.

Then he heard it. Himiko's motorbike. Ginji craned his neck. 'There she is, Ban-chan.' Ban turned and looked. Yep, there she was, taking off her helmet and climbing off her bike like she did the day before. He straightened up and said in a very corny chick flick guy kind of voice, 'Wish me luck,' picked up the bouquet and the chocolates and exited the Honky Tonk.

Himiko's back was facing him when he reached her. She was looking for something in the trunk of her motorbike. Ban cleared his throat and held out the bouquet of flowers and the chocolates. Yes, to her back. She didn't seem to notice, she was so busy looking for her….'Where are you, you stupid vial of perfume..?' she muttered.

Ban cleared his throat. 'Kudo Himiko..' he began, but suddenly out of the blue flew…a crow and settled on Ban's shoulder. Ban stared at it. Or rather, he _glared_ at it.

And the crow also seemed to be glaring back at Ban. Could crows glare at people in the first place? Ban shook his head and tried to shoo the crow away as silently as he could and without letting the box of chocolates or the bouquet of flowers fall down. But the crow didn't fly away. It didn't even budge. Okay it did budge, a little bit, but just enough to fly onto the bouquet. A few petals of the flowers fluttered to the ground, crushed.

Ban took a step back, waving the bouquet around, trying to get the crow to fly away. Far, far away. But the crow had an abnormally strong grip on the flowers and just wouldn't let go. Instead, it flapped its wings really hard, startling Ban and causing him to take several steps back, and the box of chocolates fell down and rolled away.

Himiko, by the way, was still deep in search of her vial of perfume, so deep in search that she didn't notice Ban tussling as silently as he could with the bird.

'Get off, you stupid bird, I'm doing important stuff out here!' muttered Ban, trying to strangle the crow with one hand and trying to hold onto what was left on the bouquet with the other. Finally after several minutes, he did manage to get the crow to fly off the bouquet, but the crow hovered around him, tugging at his flattened hair and make it stick up, in an even messier version of his usual hairstyle.

'STUPID-BLEEDING-ARRGGHH!!!' Ban started to try hitting the bird with the bouquet but then he remembered the bouquet was for Himiko so he had no choice but to turn to the last alternative:

'SNAAAKE….' 'CAW! CAW! CAW!' The crow flapped his wings harder and flew away from Ban, apparently quite frightened now.

Ban glared at it as it disappeared into the sky and then looked at the bouquet. There wasn't much of it left now, only some twigs and a little bit of dirty plastic and paper. And the flowers were on the ground in the form of crushed petals. Ban turned around to see that a couple of crows had settled near the box of chocolates and were now tearing the paper covering it apart.

'Ban?' He turned around to see Himiko frowning at him. Oh crap. 'What's with the…?' Himiko gestured at Ban's appearance.

He couldn't see himself, but Ban definitely looked worse for wear: his hair was sticking out, he was covered in twigs and his sunglasses were half hanging off his ears. And he was surrounded with crushed flower petals. And his shirt was torn.

Himiko kept staring at him. 'Why are you holding twigs?' she asked. Ban blinked. '..um…' 'And your hair's…messier than usual, and your shirt is torn, and…_were you in another fight, Midou Ban_?' she demanded.

Ban looked at her. 'Huh?' 'If aniki were here, he would have not liked to see you in that state, believe you me, Ban, he would have beaten you up himself if he got the chance-'

'I wasn't in a fight,' said Ban quietly. Himiko stopped ranting and turned to Ban. 'What?' 'I wasn't in a fight.' repeated Ban. Himiko turned slightly red. '…oh. Well. Then-' 'I need caffeine.' muttered Ban, and started walking back to the Honky Tonk. He glanced through the window as he walked, with Himiko walking behind him.

Natsumi had a river of anime tears flowing down her face. Tare-Ginji had a sweatdrop hovering above his head. And Shido….

Shido was smirking. Nothing new, but there was something different about this smirk. It was a knowing smirk. Like Shido had succeeded in doing something. And then Ban realised.

_Shido_ had sent the crow to Ban. He knew that incident hadn't happened just like that. Ban grit his teeth. He was going to kill Shido first chance he got.

As for now…he just needed coffee. And a bath.

Okay, the ending was a little bit..um…it needed a little improving.

So….what did you think?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. Ginji and Natsumi would be married if I did.

Chapter Three

A few days after the mishap with the crow, Ginji decided to pay a visit to Mugenjou. And take Ban along with him, and wonder of wonders, Ban agreed. That was even weirder.

Ban had decided to give up all attempts of telling Himiko he loved her, much to Natsumi's disappointment. It was unlike him, giving up, but Shido's crow prank and discouraged Ban. Natsumi had tried to get him to try and tell Himiko he loved her just one more time, but refused point blank, and said that he'd do it when he thought the time was right. To Ginji that meant, 'Like hell am I gonna try again,' and he had given Ban one more of his 'You've got to be kidding me' looks which Ban ignored.

Anyway, back to the present. Ban's Ladybug pulled up outside of Mugenjou and he and Ginji walked to MakubeX's fortress. 'Ban-chan…' began Ginji, but Ban cut him off. 'Shut up, Ginji.' He knew exactly what Ginji was going to say: 'Couldn't you listen to Natsumi and try one more time? It doesn't hurt to _try_ once more.' Ban had heard that line so many times over the past few days that he had them embedded in his memory. He wasn't going to listen this time. But Ginji wasn't going to let go of the topic. 'Ban-chan…you never seem to have a right time, do you?' he asked quietly. 'Eh?' 'You said

you'd tell Himiko-chan your feelings when the time was right, but there never will be a right time for you will there? You've given up completely.' Ban looked at the ground. 'No I haven't.' he muttered. Ginji sighed. 'Whatever you say, Ban-chan,' he murmured.

They reached MakubeX's fortress and went to his…chamber. Or room. Whatever you call it. Kazuki, Juubei, Emishi and much to Ban's anger, Shido, were there too. Ban clenched his fist, and was almost on the verge of unleashing the snake bite onto Shido when Ginji gave him a Look. Then he looked back at the four Kings. 'Konnichiwa!' he greeted and waved at them. And then turned to look Ban expectantly. 'Yo.' Ban said sulkily. His mood had already been half ruined when he saw Shido.

Ginji and Ban went to sit with the four. Ginji looked a little away from them to MakubeX, who was typing away madly at his computer. He frowned. 'Why's Maku-chan so busy?' he asked. Kazuki shrugged. 'He won't tell us,' he said, 'Apparently it's something very important.' He smiled. 'So how have you been Ginji-san? It's been a while since we saw you last.'

Ginji nodded cheerfully. 'Yeah, we've been busy. Quite busy. Okay not _that_ busy, but….'he trailed off when he saw Ban and Shido glaring at each other. It was like they having a glaring competition between themselves. 'Eh..never mind…' Ginji turned to Kazuki, Juubei and Emishi. 'How have you been?'

'Juubei-kun's still trying to be funny.' said Emishi, grinning. Juubei glared at him. Not that Emishi could see the glare, because Juubei was wearing his sunglasses. 'He's trying very hard,' said Kazuki supportively, shooting Emishi a half-reproachful, half-amused look. And then he looked at Ban. 'Why is Midou-san looking angrier than usual?'

Ginji shot a wary look at his partner. 'Ne….he's having problems.' he said.

Juubei raised his eyebrows. 'That's nothing new.' Ginji shook his head at Juubei. 'No, Juubei-kun, he's having problems with, er, his love life.' That made Juubei's eyebrows rise higher. And Kazuki's too. And Emishi's. 'He has a love life?' asked Emishi, stunned.

'Well, not right now, but as soon as he tells Himiko-chan he loves her-' 'Ha!' Emishi pointed at Ban. 'Ban-san loves Lady Poison?' Ginji nodded seriously. 'Yes.'

'And Lady Poison doesn't know?'

'No, she doesn't.'

Emishi turned to Ban and grinned. 'Looks like the snake's having problems with Miss Poison.' He waggled his eyebrows at Ban. Ban stopped glaring at Shido and turned to glare at Ginji. 'You didn't have to tell all of them, you know,' he hissed. 'Sorry, Ban-chan,' said Tare-Ginji, waving a white flag.

Emishi was still grinning at Ban. 'How long has this been going on?' Ban looked ahead. 'A few days,' he muttered. 'Ah,' said Emishi, 'You need help.' Ginji nodded at Emishi and then at Ban. 'Yes he does,' he said pointedly, earning another glare from Ban. 'I am _not_,' said Ban, 'taking help from them.' 'Come on Ban-chan, they can help!' protested Ginji, 'And you've known them for years now, you know they're not bad…'

Ban sighed. 'Fine,' he said, 'Entertain me with your ideas.' He turned to the three sitting before him. 'It better be worth it.'

Shido smirked. 'It will be, Midou, don't worry,' he said, 'Emishi is a genius at love.' Shido, of course, was being sarcastic.

Emishi didn't notice the sarcasm in Shido's voice, and stood up, suddenly business-like. 'Yes, I am a genius at love, as Shido here says,' he said, and began to pace. 'Now, Ban-san, listen to me, and listen to me _carefully_.' He emphasised on the word 'carefully'. 'When you tell someone you love them, you have to be passionate, you have to be real, you have to be…._romantic_.' He looked at Ban. 'Stand up, please.'

Ban raised an eyebrow. 'What for?' 'Just do it,' said Emishi, uncharacteristically stern. So Ban stood up and looked at Emishi, his eyebrow still raised. Emishi came closer to Ban. 'Look me in the eye and tell me you love me.' he said. Ban looked repulsed and took a long step back.

'_WHAT??_'

'Look me in the eye and tell me you love me.' Emishi repeated.

'_WHAT FOR?_'

'It's called practise.'

'You're a guy!'

'I know that.'

'I'm not telling you I love you!'

'Why not?'

'BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY!'

'Nobody said you had to mean it.'

Ban growled and looked Emishi in the eye. 'I love you.' he muttered. Emishi frowned. 'You need practise.' He pointed at himself. 'Let's say that I'm Himiko-san, and Shido's you-' Shido's head snapped up. 'Why do I have to be Snake Head?'

Emishi sighed. 'Fine, let Shido be Himiko, and I'll be Ban-' Ban raised his hand. 'Can I be Ban?' 'Fine, let Ban be Ban and let Shido be-' 'I'm not gonna play Lady Poison, thank you very much.' Emishi groaned inwardly. 'Fine. Then Ban's Ban and Himiko…' He saw Ren enter the room for some reason, '_She_ can be Himiko,' he said, pointing at Ren.

He turned to Ban. 'Go work your magic on the lady,' he said, and pushed Ban in Ren's direction.

Ban stumbled towards Ren, who had her back to him. She turned around and stared at Ban. 'Er..yes…?'

Ban grabbed Ren around the waist and looked deep into her eyes, and said, 'I love you.' Ren stared at him. And then she slapped him. Hard. 'PERVERT!' she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Ban turned to the others, his cheek bright red. But he didn't really care. 'See? I could say it so easily to _her_! Why can't I say it to Himiko?' He walked back to the group, muttering to himself. He stopped when he reached them and glared. 'Next?' he asked. Juubei cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. 'I would entertain my love with a joke,' said Juubei. And glared at Emishi. Emishi looked back challengingly. Ban leaned forward cautiously, 'And that joke would be…?'

Juubei looked ahead. 'Why was the Egyptian child sad?' Everyone blinked. Ban raised his eyebrow. '…why?' 'Because his _daddy _was a _mummy_,' said Juubei in his most serious tone.

Crickets chirped and everyone sweatdropped. Well, except Kazuki who laughed out of support for his best friend.

Ban narrowed his eyes. 'Okayyy…..'

Ginji turned to MakubeX. 'Hey Maku-chan, how should Ban-chan tell Himiko-chan he loves her?' MakubeX turned around and stared at Ban. And stared. And stared. Finally he said, 'Send her her e-mail.' And promptly turned back to the computer. Tare-Ginji turned back to Ban. 'I don't think she has a computer,' he said. Ban looked at Kazuki for his idea.

Kazuki said that Ban should go to Himiko's apartment building at midnight and sing to her from there. Ban said no to that. He refused hands down.

………..'So why am I outside Himiko's apartment building at midnight, getting ready to sing for her?' Ban wondered a few hours later. He looked at the Ladybug, from where Natsumi was giving him a thumbs-up sign and Ginji was smiling at him encouragingly and Shido and Emishi were talking between themselves. Probably betting against him. He turned back and stared up at Himiko's window.

Meanwhile, in the car…..

Natsumi gave Ban a thumbs-up sign and sat back happily. It was all so romantic, Ban-san professing his love for Himiko-san in just a few moments by singing to her. She turned loving eyes to Ginji.

'Ginji…?'

Ginji, who was sitting in the passenger seat in the front turned to smile at Natsumi. 'Hai, Natsumi?' Natsumi smiled back at him. '…remember when you sang to me outside my window?'

Shido and Emishi stopped talking between themselves and turned to stare at Ginji.

'YOU sang to her?'

'You can _sing_?'

Natsumi nodded at them. 'Yes, and what a wonderful singer he is…' she said dreamily. Ginji turned red. 'Heh…Natsumi…' he said. Then the both of them just starting staring in each other's eyes in a very lovey-dovey way.

Shido and Emishi sweatdropped.

There was a short silence, and Shido said, 'I bet you a hundred yen he won't make it.' Emishi turned to meet his challenging look. 'I bet you a hundred yen he chickens out before he starts singing.' Then they both saw Natsumi glaring at them.

'Aw, come on, Natsumi-san…'

'Safest bet…'

'He's your _friend_.' hissed Natsumi. Shido looked ahead. 'Not really,' he muttered.

There was another silence. Then Ginji turned around and said, 'I bet you a hundred yen _each_ that she throws something at him.' Natsumi turned to glare at Ginji, half-shocked, half-angry. '_GINJI?_' Ginji turned to look at her. 'Yes?'

'He's your best friend!'

'But I don't want to be left out…'

'But he's your best friend!'

'Safest bet!'

'He's your _best friend_!'

'But I-'

'Hey he started singing!' Emishi pointed. They all looked outside.

Yep, Ban had started singing the only love song he knew, 'Words'.

And how well he sang that song.

…not really. He was terrible at it. He hadn't had much singing practise when he was younger.

'_It's only woorrdsss..and words are all I havvveee……to take your heart awaaayyyyyyy_.'

Ginji covered his ears and Shido and Emishi had started laughing loudly and Natsumi looked horrified.

'Oh dear….'

They all watched as Ban sang a little bit more and Himiko's window opened. Ban stopped singing (thankfully) and looked up hopefully. But what he had wanted to happen didn't happen.

Himiko's shoe came flying out of the window and hit Ban on the head.

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!' she yelled and slammed her window.

Shido and Emishi laughs turned louder but stopped when Ginji turned around, looking smug and said, 'Pay up.' They both sullenly opened their wallets and handed Ginji the money. Natsumi glared at the exchange. When Ginji gaze met her's, she turned her head away and looked out of the window at Ban, who came storming their way.

He opened the door and sat inside and turned back at Shido and Emishi and glared at them. He had the imprint of a shoe on his face. 'Tell Fuuchoin I am never, _ever_ taking his advice again,' he hissed to the both of them, who had leaned back, startled.

Shido was too startled to say anything smart alecky. 'Um, okay….'

Emishi held up the peace sign. 'We come in peace….'

Ban grunted and started driving. 'So I guess we drop you off first, Natsumi?' he asked. Natsumi nodded.

Ban started muttering to himself. 'I _told_ him I can't sing, but he made me do it anyway, thread spool does not the meaning of no, I'm gonna get him and strangle him with his own strings….mmnmnm..mnmnm.mnm.nmnn….'

That last part was the one which none of them could make out.

They reached Natsumi's place and Ban stopped muttering long enough to wish Natsumi goodnight. Ginji said goodnight to her too, but Natsumi didn't answer and slammed the door shut and walked to her apartment.

Ban turned to Ginji. 'So I guess I'm not the only one who's livid?' he said, his eyebrows raised.

Ginji sighed. 'Just drive, Ban-chan.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hopefully this chapter was better than the last one. Well I hoped you liked reading it anyway. Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Getbackers.

A/N: This chapter is half-concentrating on Ginji and Natsumi. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

The next day…

The bell atop the entrance of the Honky Tonk rang, indicating that someone had come in. Natsumi, who was in the store room, came outside. 'Good morning, welcome to the- oh it's you guys.'

Ban and Ginji were standing before her. Ban looked considerably happier than last night. 'I'm glad you're feeling better than last night, Ban-san,' Natsumi said, smiling slightly. And then she said, 'I'm cleaning up the store room, I'll be done in a few minutes.' She disappeared inside, not even looking at Ginji.

Ban turned to him. 'Now that's very strange,' he said, raising an eyebrow, 'What happened to you two?' Ginji shook his head. 'Nothing, Ban-chan.'

Natsumi was still a little angry at Ginji for betting against Ban, his best friend, the one he depended on most, the person who supported him the most, well besides her anyway and she wasn't going to just stand by and-

'Mizuki Natsumi, in all my twenty seven years of life, I have never met anyone as beautiful and sweet as you. Whenever I look at you, my heart starts beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, and I feel that there cannot be anything more wonderful than the image standing before me. So, today I want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did and I want you to know that I love you and accept this rose on my behalf.'

That sounded a little like Ban's speech for Himiko. Natsumi turned around and found Ginji standing before her with a rose in his hand. He gave her a big smile. 'I'm sorry.' he said.

Natsumi couldn't smiling back a little although her voice was still stern as she said, 'You know very well I'm not the one who you should be apologising to.'

'Ah, come on,' said Ginji, going towards Natsumi, 'Ban-chan doesn't even know about the bet and besides, I let you down last night didn't I?' He gave her the rose.

Natsumi looked at him critically. 'You did let me down last night.' She said. 'I know,' said Ginji. He was still smiling. Then he sighed. 'I really am sorry, Natsumi. I know friendship means a lot to you. I messed up yesterday. Will you please forgive me?'

Natsumi twirled the rose with her fingers and smiled at it and then Ginji. 'The rose is beautiful,' she said. Ginji put his arms around her. 'And so are you,' he said and kissed her, 'And I really am sorry I let you down last night.' And he kissed her again.

When they were done kissing, Natsumi smiled at Ginji. 'I have to clean the store room before Master comes.' Ginji sighed. 'Now?' Natsumi nodded. 'Now.' 'How long will you take?' asked Ginji. Natsumi smiled ruefully. 'I don't know, I just started.' Ginji sighed again and kissed Natsumi's forehead. 'Come quickly, okay?'

Ginji exited the store room and went outside and took his seat next to Ban on one of the bar stools. Ban smirked at him, 'Did you sort out your little lover's tiff?' Ginji nodded happily.

Forty five minutes later, Natsumi came out of the store room, looking very exhausted. 'Are you done?' asked Ginji. She shook her head, 'I'm taking a break.' Ban raised an eyebrow. 'How long ago was that room cleaned?' he asked. Natsumi looked back at it. 'From the look of it…._never_,' she said, 'I'm making some coffee. You guys want some?' Ginji and Ban nodded.

Natsumi made the coffee and poured it three cups and gave Ban and Ginji their cups and settled into place behind the counter.

Ban smelled the coffee. It smelt so good, he hadn't had caffeine in a such a long- no wait, he had had some coffee yesterday morning. Whatever, it was a long time to him. He sighed and kept the mug of coffee down and looked up. Natsumi was staring at him thoughtfully. Ban narrowed his eyes. 'No,' he said simply. Natsumi looked startled. 'What?' 'No,' Ban said again. 'Ban-san, what are you-' 'Don't play clueless with me, young lady,' said Ban, waggling a finger at Natsumi, 'You're thinking of yet another corny way for me confess my love to Himiko.'

Natsumi looked defensively at Ban, although she was slightly red. '_Noo…_' she said. Ban shook his head at her. 'I don't get it,' he muttered, 'Why are you so intent on getting me to confess to Himiko?' 'Because you do love her,' said Natsumi. 'I understand that,' said Ban, 'But do I look like I need help doing what is needed?' Ginji cleared his throat and said something that sounded like 'coughyescough.'

Ban turned to him and gave him a dirty look. 'You say anything?' Ginji shook his head innocently. 'No.' Ban turned back to Natsumi. She nodded. 'You need help. I think we established that fact when you couldn't tell Himiko-san you loved her before.'

'I don't need help.'

'Yes, you do.'

'I do not.'

'You do too.'

'I do not.'

'You do too.'

'I don't need help.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't need help.'

'You need a concrete reason for that.'

'What I just said _is_ a concrete reason.'

'Ban-san…'

'Natsumi…'

'Don't be impossible.'

'I'm not being impossible.'

'You _are_ being impossible.'

'I am not.'

'Um…Natsumi…?'

Natsumi turned to Ginji. 'Yes?' she asked. 'I love you,' said Ginji. Natsumi smiled at him warmly. 'And I love you,' she said, and then turned back to Ban. 'You _are_ being impossible, Midou Ban, don't deny it.'

Tare-Ginji sighed and rested his forehead against the counter. And he thought he'd try and change the topic…..

'Natsumi, I'll tell you what's impossible,' said Ban, 'Impossible is Monkey Man trying to ask Otowa to marry him. _I_ am not impossible.' Natsumi opened her mouth but then sighed and closed it. She seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays, didn't she? Ban smirked.

Just then the door to the Honky Tonk opened. 'Ohayo gozaimas!' greeted Hevn and sat next to Ban. 'Oh great,' muttered Ban, 'More trouble.' Hevn smacked Ban on the back of his head. 'Shut up,' she said. Natsumi looked from Ban to Hevn. 'Would you like some coffee, Hevn-san?' she asked. Hevn nodded. 'Thank you, Natsumi,' she said and turned to Ban. 'How's Mission: Lady Poison going?' she asked. Ban sighed. 'Not too well.'

Hevn frowned. 'Why not?' Natsumi turned away from the coffee maker. 'Because he's being im-' Ban held up his hand. 'Don't say it,' he said, '_Don't_ say it.'

'But you are.'

'I am not.'

'Of course you are.'

Ban sighed again. 'Fine. I am, okay?' Natsumi nodded happily and turned back to the coffee maker. _Her_ current mission had just been completed.

Hevn smiled at Ban. 'I have another idea, if you're willing to listen,' she said. 'I'm not willing to listen to you.' said Ban. 'I'll tell you anyway,' said Hevn. Ban groaned. Ignoring him, Hevn leaned towards Ban. 'You have to make her jealous.' she said. Ban stared at her. 'Say what?' 'Make her jealous!' exclaimed Hevn, like she had just announced the greatest idea in the world. 'That sounds like a nice idea,' said Natsumi, handing Hevn her coffee. 'It _is_ a great idea,' said Hevn. Ban stared at the both of them. 'Why would I want to make her jealous?' he asked. 'So _she_ can tell _you_ she loves you,' said Hevn. 'And if she doesn't get jealous?' asked Ginji. 'She doesn't love him.' said Hevn, shrugging. 'Riight….' said Ban, 'So I have to kiss another woman to tell the person I actually love that I love her?'

'Yes.'

'That is the most ridiculous idea I have heard.'

'No it isn't.'

'I'm not doing it.'

'Then you'll just drive yourself crazy trying to find the right moment to tell Himiko you love her.'

'……………'

'Come on, it's worth a shot.'

Just then, the door of the Honky Tonk opened, and Akabane stepped in. Yep, that ol' psychotic surgeon Kuroudo Akabane. Okay, not old, but he was definitely psychotic. And he happened to have taken a strange liking to Ginji. Which was probably the reason Ginji was currently cowering behind Natsumi, trying to cover himself from view.

Akabane smiled his crazy psychotic smile. 'Konnichiwa,' he said smoothly. Hevn nodded, Natsumi smiled, Ban glared and Ginji let out a tiny yelp. Akabane turned slowly to look at Ginji. His smile grew wider. 'Konnichiwa, Amano-san,' he said. Ginji's grip on Natsumi became tighter.

Akabane took a seat at the counter. 'What seems to be going on in your lives today?' he asked. Hevn tilted her head towards Ban. 'We're thinking of ways by which Ban can tell Himiko he loves her.'

Akabane turned to look at Ban. He smiled. 'Midou-san, you are in love with Himiko-san?' Ban nodded. 'I never knew you were a Romeo, Midou-san.' said Akabane. Ban looked a little proud of himself.

'…..didn't Romeo die in the end?' asked Akabane. Ban's proud expression slipped off his face and was replaced by a horrified one. 'What?' he squeaked.

Yep, Ban just squeaked.

Akabane just continued smiling nonchalantly at Ban. Natsumi and Hevn looked horrified too and Ginji's grip on Natsumi became even tighter which caused her to choke a little. All of them stared at Akabane. And he just kept smiling back at them

Natsumi cleared her throat. 'A-Akabane-san, w-would you like some coffee?' she asked. Akabane turned to her and nodded. 'Thank you, Natsumi-san, that would be wonderful,' he said. Natsumi giggled nervously and turned to get a mug from the cupboard behind her. Ginji bent his knees slightly, like he was trying to hide behind the counter.

Hevn looked at Akabane. 'Don't you have deliveries to make?' she asked the Transporter. Akabane nodded. 'Yes I do.' Hevn leaned forward a little bit. 'So why aren't you out making them?' she asked. Akabane sighed. 'We all get a little fed up with our jobs after a while, Hevn-san,' he said.

Natsumi turned around with Akabane's coffee. 'Here you go, Akabane-san,' she said. Akabane nodded and smiled at Natsumi. 'Thank you,' he said, 'Do you have some biscuits?' Natsumi nodded and went inside to get them. Ginji ran in after her.

Akabane looked at Ban, who was drinking his coffee. 'You might be interested in knowing something, Midou-san,' he said, 'It's about Lady Poison.' Ban kept his coffee down and looked at Akabane. 'What about her?' he asked. 'One of the reasons I came away from my job was because No Brakes-san was going to ask her to dinner.'

Ban's eyes widened. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, JACKAL?' he yelled and Natsumi and Ginji came from inside, wondering what was going on. 'He is doing it at this moment, as we speak,' said Akabane. 'You're kidding me, right?' asked Ban. Akabane shook his head. 'No,' he said. Ban turned away, muttering to himself. 'What the hell is that girl thinking….?' There was a short silence, and then Hevn said happily, 'All the more reason to make her jealous!' She turned around to see Natsumi and Ginji sweatdropping at her. 'Wrong moment, Hevn-san,' whispered Ginji. 'Oh, right, well…' Hevn took a sip of her coffee.

There was nothing for a while. Everyone was just looking at Ban, who was muttering to himself.

A few minutes later, The door of the Honky Tonk opened, and Himiko came in. Ban turned around, looked at her, narrowed his eyes and stood up to go to her, when Hevn pulled him down and looked at him with fiery eyes. She mouthed '_Jealous_,' and grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Long and hard. Ban didn't kiss her back, he just stared at her with his eyes wide open. After a few minutes, Hevn let him go. She stood up, inhaled deeply, murmured, 'Excuse me,' and flounced off to the bathroom. Ban stared after her with his mouth half-open. Everyone was doing the same thing, but then they all turned to Himiko.

So did Ban. Himiko was looking at him with an astonished expression, her fists were clenched by her sides, and was that a little but of anger he saw in her eyes. He opened his mouth to crack some smart-ass comment, but before he could say anything, Himiko stormed to him with a thick newsapaper she had picked up from the counter and started smacking Ban with it.

'What-the-HELL-do-you-think-you're-doing-to-that-poor-woman-you-PERVERT!' she emphasised each word by hitting Ban with the newspaper. Ban was busy trying to shield himself. 'Himiko-I- wasn't- kissing her!' he was saying, 'LIAR!' yelled Himiko, who had finally stopped hitting Ban with the newspaper. 'If aniki were here, do you think he would have liked to see you do that to a defenceless woman?' 'Defenceless?' said Ban incredulously, 'Hevn isn't defenceless, she's the one who-' 'Oh never mind, you'll never learn,' muttered Himiko, and went out of the Honky Tonk.

Ban looked at Natsumi who was smiling at Himiko as she stalked away from the Honky Tonk. She looked away from Himiko, and looked at Ban, and smiled at him. Ban looked back at her, exasperated. 'What?' 'Oh Ban-san, isn't it wonderful?' asked Natsumi, clapping her hands with joy. 'That I got beaten up?' asked Ban incredulously. 'No!' said Natsumi happily, 'She's so jealous of you!'

Ban groaned inwardly. He shook his head and looked out of the Honky Tonk, trying to catch a glimpse of Himiko, but there was nobody there.

Meanwhile, Hevn was inside the bathroom, her ear pressed against the door, smirking.

And Ban said that it was the most ridiculous idea that he had ever heard……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Haha

review please! XD


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I don't have enough money to buy that franchise from Rando Ayamine. sighs

Read on……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

Natsumi was bored. Very, very bored. That was new to her, because she was never bored, no matter what. There was either cleaning up to do in the Honky Tonk or Ginji and Ban or Hevn or _someone_ was always there in the Honky Tonk to talk to. But today, there was nothing. Ginji and Ban were out on another job, and Hevn…..Hevn was probably out finding more jobs for the both of them. And since Natsumi was such a good and efficient worker, the Honky Tonk was all cleaned up. The store room, the kitchen, the counter, the booths, everything was clean. And since Paul was still on vacation with his so-called girlfriend, he wasn't there to keep Natsumi company. Even when Paul was busy reading his newspaper, he kept Natsumi company.

But like I said, there was nothing going on today so Natsumi was very very bored. So bored that she counted all the tiles on the floor and counted the number of sugar and coffee satchets over and over again until she had all the numbers embedded in her brain.

Natsumi leaned her elbows on the counter and sighed and looked around the coffee shop. 'If only I had my cell phone here…' she murmured to herself, and then came out from behind the counter to see if there was anything else that needed cleaning.

Just then, the door of the Honky Tonk opened and Natsumi turned around eagerly (goodbye boredom!).

'Natsumi!' Ginji was standing before her. Ban wasn't with him. 'Ginji!' said Natsumi and went to him. 'I am so glad you came, I was about to die from boredom, there was nothing to do, and I had cleaned up everything and-' she was cut off because Ginji had kissed her (aww). He let her go after a while and asked, 'Did that cure your boredom?' Natsumi smiled at him and nodded. 'It did.' She looked around. 'Where's Ban-san?' she asked, 'He isn't with you?' Ginji shook his head. 'We got the back the object our client had lost so Ban-chan went to return it to them and collect the reward, and I decided to come here to be with you.' His arms tightened around Natsumi's waist and he rested his forehead against her's, 'And since there's no one here, I guess we're all alone for a while.'

Natsumi giggled and leaned over to kiis Ginji but a light bulb suddenly lit itself in her brain.

…Did Ginji say they were all _**alone**_?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Natsumi-san, why exactly are you doing this?' Kazuki asked Natsumi a little while later. He, Emishi and Shido had arrived at the Honky Tonk to visit when Natsumi had filled then in with her plan. She looked at Kazuki seriously. 'Because Ban-san will not take matters into his own hands, so we have to show him the right way.' 'We?' asked Shido weakly. Natsumi nodded. 'We.' she said. 'I don't mind, I'm bored,' said Emishi and bowed to Natsumi, 'I'm under your control, Natsumi-san.' Natsumi giggled. 'Thank you, Emishi-san.'

Ginji meanwhile, was sulking. He had been looking forward to seeing his girlfriend after a long day at work, and he was especially happy about the both of them being alone after a long time, and when he told Natsumi that, her eyes had lit up and she had said, 'Ginji, did you say we're all alone?' and when Ginji had nodded happily, instead of reacting the normal way and kissing him, she had let go of him and started spinning around the Honky Tonk squealing, 'I've got an idea! I've got an idea!' And when Kazuki, Shido and Emishi dropped in for a visit a few minutes later, Natsumi had stopped spinning around enough to tell them her idea.

-

Apparently, Natsumi's idea was to get Himiko and Ban **alone** together. Ginji should never have opened his mouth when he had figured out that Natsumi and him were all alone.

Natsumi looked at him and smiled. 'Don't worry Ginji,' she said, 'We'll be able to spend time together soon,' and she squeezed his hand. Ginji looked up and saw that she was smiling genuinely at him. He smiled back, and held her hand too. His anger had vanished suddenly.

Shido cleared his throat. 'What about the idea, Natsumi-san?' he asked. Nastumi turned to him, suddenly all businesslike. 'Well, according to my calculations-' she looked at all the men who were sweatdropping at her. '….what?' 'Calculations?' asked Emishi. Natsumi shrugged. 'I couldn't find any other words for it. But anyway,' she leaned towards them, 'We should try to get Ban-san and Himiko-san alone together. Ban-san will definitely be here in another…' she looked at Ginji for leads. 'Fifteen minutes,' said Ginji. Natsumi nodded. 'Fifteen minutes,' she repeated, 'So Ban-san will be here in fifteen minutes, and that's going to be by…five o clock. Am I right?' She looked around at everyone else. They were looking clueless, except Kazuki, who looked like he understood very little. 'Five o clock,' said Natsumi, 'And Himiko-san will be here by five fifteen, so we make small talk with Ban-san for fifteen minutes, and when Himiko-san shows up, we leave them. In a non-obvious manner. Do you understand?'

Nobody looked like they did. Emishi raised his hand. 'What do you mean in a non-obvious manner?' he asked. 'We do it in a subtle way,' answered Natsumi. 'What's subtle mean?' Natsumi sighed. 'We don't let him know that we're leaving him with Himiko-san on purpose.' 'Ahhh….I _see_,' said Emishi as if he had understood (he still hadn't) and leaned back in a very 'I'm so relaxed because I know what's going on' way but forgot that bar stools don't have have anything to lean against, so he fell on the floor instead.

'Okkayy….' said Natsumi, 'Moving on….' 'Natsumi-san, I have another question,' said Kazuki as Emishi picked himself painstakingly off the floor, 'When we 'subtly' leave Midou-san and Kudo-san alone, where are we going to go?'

Natsumi had to mull over that one for a while. 'Well…' she said after a few seconds, 'Maybe we could come in through the back door…I have the key…' 'And do what after that?' asked Kazuki. Natsumi shrugged. 'Eavesdrop?' she suggested. 'Isn't that prying into other people's business?' asked Kazuki. Natsumi opened her mouth to tell him, but before she could say anything, Shido said, 'Hey I don't mind listening to Snake Man make a fool of himself.' Emishi nodded and Natsumi sweatdropped. Ginji smiled and said, 'It'll be fun, Kazu-chan.'

Kazuki looked at the other four for a while. Then he sighed. 'Fine,' he said, 'But we'll have to be careful about it.' Natsumi rolled her eyes. 'Obviously, Kazuki-san,' she said.

The door of the Honky Tonk opened and Ban walked in, looking very proud of himself. Then he saw Kazuki, Emishi and Shido. His grin slid off a little but he still greeted them.

Boy, was he in a good mood today.

'Yo,' he said to Kazuki. 'Yo,' he said to Emishi, and then he saw Shido and grunted. Shido grunted back. Ban sat down on one of the bar stools. 'Coffee, Natsumi,' he said and Natsumi nodded and turned to the coffee maker.

Emishi grinned at Ban. 'How goes it, Midou-san?' he asked. Ban looked at Emishi weirdly and nodded. 'It's going okay…' 'Do you know Midou-san, I saw the most beautiful woman in the world today.' went on Emishi. Kazuki looked away from his strings to Emishi, wondering what was going on. Shido and Ginji were staring at him too. Natsumi turned around for a second to see what was going on.

Ban looked at Emishi. 'Good for you, Comedy Kid,' he said. 'Yes,' said Emishi, 'But I saw her with another man. She had a boyfriend. And I was heartbroken for a while. And then I realised: When you know you've got something you've got going for you, you shouldn't let go, you should run and grab it before someone else does. And that my friend, is the philosophy of life.' Ban stared at Emishi. 'Um, and you're telling me this because…?'

'Oh, just friendly chatter,' said Emishi and leaned back…….

…….and fell off the stool again.

Man, that guy is bright.

Ban rolled his eyes. Natsumi brought him his coffee, and he took a sip of it. She hovered around awkwardly. 'So Ban-san…how was your day..?' she asked. He looked at her above the rim of the coffee mug. 'It was good…' he said, 'Why do you ask?'

Nastumi laughed a very high pitched, nervous laugh. 'Oh…just small talk..hehe….'

Ban narrowed his eyes. Natsumi's eyes widened.

Damn. He knew something.

'Natsumi, what are you-'

Ban didn't get to finish his sentence, because right at that moment, Himiko walked in. 'Hey everyone…how are you?' she asked. And everyone turned to look at her. And ended up staring at her. Because, Himiko was wearing…..

-

………a _dress._

Yep, a dress, and she looked good in it too. It was a very light blue plain one which came to her knees, and she was wearing a single bracelet on her right wrist. Ban eyed her with his mouth slightly open. She looks different, he thought, she looks…..so very _beautiful_.

It gave him a weird feeling inside, quite different from what he felt the other times he saw her. This feeling was more _intense._ And for some strange reason, he liked feeling this way.

Shido looked from Ban to Himiko, and went, 'Yeah, I'm goin'.' And got up and walked casually out of the Honky Tonk. Emishi and Kazuki too seemed to remember the plan and got up and said their goodbyes.

'Goodbye, Ginji-kun, Natsumi-san, Midou-san….Himiko-san…..'

'See ya peeps. You look smokin', Lady Poison.'

Himiko nodded and smiled at Emishi. 'Thanks, Emishi-kun.'

Natsumi looked from Ban to Himiko to Ginji to her watch. 'Well, would you look at the time!' she exclaimed, 'I have to go shopping for supplies….um, Ginji, I need you to help me carry the bags…' Ginji looked at Natsumi and nodded. 'Hai.'

'You'll look after the Honky Tonk, won't you, Ban-san? Arigato!' said Natsumi as she and Ginji exited the Honky Tonk.

Ban didn't reply because he was still looking at Himiko. She waved goodbye to the other two and looked at Ban. 'Well….how do I look?' she asked. Ban blinked. 'You look….different.' he said.

'Different? Different how?' asked Himiko. Ban tilted his head. 'Different as in….different.' he said, 'Where're you off to anyway?' he asked. Like he didn't know already.

Himiko went a little red. 'Well,' she began, 'No-Brakes asked me out…I said yes.'

Ban turned back to his coffee. 'It isn't a serious thing,' went on Himiko, 'We're just meeting for coffee. What do you think?'

Ban looked back at her. 'About what?'

'How would aniki feel?'

'He would….' Ban paused.

'…he'd be happy for you.' _Like I am._

Himiko nodded and gave Ban a small smile. 'Okay,' she said, 'I'll be going now.' She walked out of the coffee shop, and Ban turned back to his coffee.

_When you've got something going for you_…..

Ban looked at Himiko. She was still in sight, walking away from the Honky Tonk.

_You shouldn't let go._

Ban kept looking.

_Run and grab it before someone else does._

_She looks beautiful_….

Ban abandoned his coffee and ran out of the Honky Tonk after Himiko. His moment had finally arrived.

'HIMIKO!' he yelled. When she didn't hear, he yelled again, running faster. '_HIMIKO!_'

She heard him and turned around, frowning. 'Ban….?'

Ban stopped in front. He had run a lot, but he wasn't panting. Instead he just looked at her. 'Himiko.' he said.

'…Yes?'

'I love you.'

There. He said it.

Himiko stared at him for a few seconds. Then she said, 'That's nice.'

Ban's stomach dropped. 'That's all?' he asked.

'No. That's nice.' replied Himiko. Ban nodded once, and nodded again slowly. 'Right.' He started walking back.

'Ban.'

Ban stopped, his back to Himiko.

'……I love you too.'

Ban didn't say anything. He started walking again. He re-entered the Honky Tonk and sat on his stool and took a sip of his now cold coffee. A while later, Himiko came in too. She sat next to Ban. She slipped her hand into his and they smiled at each other. Then Ban raised his head and yelled, 'Natsumi, one more cup of coffee!'

A high pitched squeak along with assorted sighs came from the back room. 'In a minute Ban-san!' came Natsumi's harried voice.

Ban and Himiko laughed.

Yep, Ban sure was in a good mood today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is how Ban _finally_ told Himiko he loved her. There's an epilogue coming up.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers.

Behold the epilogue! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining and birds were chirping and little children were skipping on the street, throwing flower petals everywhere…..

…..not really. Even the birds weren't chirping. But the sun was shining. That counted.

Inside the Honky Tonk, Paul was reading the newspaper as usual, and Natsumi was humming as she wiped the counter. She finished wiping it, and the microwave and the cups and mugs, and then went inside and came back out with something in her hands. She set it upon the counter and unwrapped the brown paper and looked at it lovingly.

It was a cake she had baked for a very special occasion. Paul lowered his newspaper and sniffed the air. '…you baked chocolate cake?' Natsumi nodded and reached under the counter to pull out a bowl of icing and an icing bag. She poured icing into it and slowly started decorating the cake.

The door of the Honky Tonk opened and Ginji ambled in. He smiled. 'Hey, Master.' Paul nodded. Then Ginji walked behind the counter where Natsumi was decorating the cake with so much concentration that she hadn't noticed Ginji amble in, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 'Hi, Natsumi,' he whispered. She turned around and smiled at him. 'Ginji.'

The door opened again, and this time Ban and Himiko walked in. Ban looked around and his eyes fell on Natsumi's cake. He pointed at it. 'I want that,' he said. Himiko slapped his arm playfully as she sat down. 'Greedy pig.'

Ban turned to her incredulously. 'Hey I haven't had anything to eat all day! I'm starving and weak and thirsty and-' 'You had an entire pizza in the morning,' said Himiko dryly. 'Between morning and now is all day to me.' said Ban, and sat down next to Himiko.

Natsumi laughed. 'You'll get it in a while Ban-san,' she said. Himiko looked at what Natsumi was doing. 'Is it for some special occasion?' she asked. Natsumi smiled at her. 'It is.' 'What special occasion?' asked Ginji, resting his chin on Natsumi's shoulder. 'You don't know?' asked Natsumi, looking at him, surprised. When Ginji shook his head, she smiled again and said, 'Well, you'll see in a few minutes.'

Paul looked over his newspaper. 'How was your day?' he asked. Ban gave him a dirty look. 'We had to retrieve a lost item. We had to fight four crazy whacked out crooks with powers. What do you think?'

'Very eventful.'

'Not really.'

Ban looked over to Ginji and Natsumi. Ginji had put some icing on Natsumi's nose, and she wiped it off, giggling, and proceeded to kiss Ginji. Ban shook his head. 'I know you two kids are getting married, but you don't have to make it that obvious.'

Ginji laughed and stopped kissing Nastumi, but his arms remained wrapped around her waist. It was true. Ginji had proposed to Natsumi only two months ago.

Himiko laughed. 'Let them, they're in love,' she said. 'Makes me feel awkward,' said Ban. Himiko raised an eyebrow.

'Pardon me?'

'What?'

'They make you feel awkward?'

'Yes.'

'You're kidding me right?'

'Nope.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'Ban….'

'Uh-huh?'

'Do you feel awkward when we kiss, then?'

Ban almost choked on his coffee. 'What?' Himiko was looking at him, her eyes narrowed. 'Do you feel awkward when _we _kiss?' she asked. 'Well-'

'Done!' sang Natsumi as she put the iced cake in front of Ban and Himiko. They both stared down at it.

The border of the cake had tiny white iced ruffles along it, and in the center Natsumi had iced: Happy Six Month Anniversary! From all of us. The rest of the cake had tiny hearts around it. It was a little showy for Ban, but Himiko looked like she was touched, and, hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

Himiko smiled at Natsumi. 'Arigato, Natsumi-san.' 'You're welcome,' said Natsumi and grinned. But Ban frowned at her. 'How did you know it was our six-month anniversary, Natsumi?' 'Calculations,' smiled Natsumi. _And I'm the one who got you two together, so I should know, right?_

Paul set down his newspaper and looked at the a cake. 'You did a good job doing that, Natsumi,' he said, nodding at the cake. 'Thanks, Master.' Natsumi then looked at Ban and Himiko. 'Well?' she prompted. Ban and Himiko looked at her.

'What?'

'Cut it!'

'Oh.'

'We need a knife for that, Natsumi.'

'Uh…right.'

Natsumi took a knife out of a drawer and handed it to Ban. 'Here you go.' 'Thank you.' Ban took the knife and looked at Himiko expectantly. Her eyes were still narrowed. Ban raised his eyebrow. 'Don't you want to cut it?' Himiko seemed to snap out of her current state, and held the kinfe above the cake with Ban.

Paul, Ginji and Natsumi watched as Ban and Himiko cut the cake together, and fed each other a slice of each. Natsumi leaned her head against Ginji's shoulder. She loved seeing happy couples.

After they had all finished with the cake, Ginji looked at the clock. 'What time is it?' 'Five fifteen,' answered Himiko, 'Why?' 'Well….' Ginji looked at Natsumi. She seemed to remember something. 'Um, we have to go shopping for groceries.' She looked at Paul. He looked back at her, clueless. 'Don't you have to come too, since it's for the Honky Tonk supplies?' Paul seemed to realise that Natsumi was implying something and nodded. 'Right. I'll be ready in a minute.' He went inside.

Natsumi looked at Ban. 'You don't mind watching the Honky Tonk, do you, Ban-san?' she asked. 'Do I look like I do?' 'Thank you.' '..and do you mind if we use the Ladybird to load the shopping, Ban-chan?'

Ban looked at Ginji. 'I'm not letting you drive my car, Ginji. You remember what happened last time, right?' Ginji looked sheepish. 'Natsumi's driving,' he said. Ban turned to Natsumi. 'Take care of my car.' he said. 'I will, Ban-san, don't worry.' replied Nastumi, rolling her eyes.

Paul came back out. 'Are we going?' he asked. Natsumi nodded. 'Goodbye!' she said to Ban and Himiko as she, Ginji and Paul went out of the Honky Tonk, 'Happy anniversary!'

That left Ban and Himiko alone. She shrugged. 'Happy anniversary,' she said. The corner of Ban's lips quirked up. 'You too.' Himiko turned to the front. 'It's been a while, you know,' she said, 'since we've been alone…' Ban nodded. 'I know.'

'It feels nice.'

'What?'

'Being alone together.'

'Yeah.'

Ban turned to face Himiko. 'I've got something for you,' he said. 'What is it?' asked Himiko.

Ban reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny wrapped package and set it in front of Himiko. She looked at it curiously. 'Open it,' said Ban. Himiko nodded and opened it. She gasped. Inside was a tiny glass model of a cherry blossom tree. She didn't know how Ban had been able to afford it, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She smiled at him softly. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. And one more thing.' Ban leaned forward and slowly kissed Himiko. 'Does that answer your previous question?' he asked. Himiko laughed. 'Yes it does.' Then the both of then turned back and drank their coffee, holding each other's hands.

Ban stole a look at Himiko. He had brought her that present for a reason. She was his cherry blossom.

Cherry blossoms were soft and pretty. Himiko wasn't all that, she was still cold and sarcastic, but Ban had found that she wasn't always cold and sarcastic. She kind of was soft and pretty when she wanted to, like when he first told her he loved her.

She was his cherry blossom. His soft, pretty, cold, sarcastic, cherry blossom.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember the Prologue? When Ban's trying to differentiate between cherry blossoms and Himiko? This is when he's listing the similarities.

Anyway, that's the end of my first full-length Getbackers fanfic, hoped you liked it!

Review and tell me if you liked it.

People I have to thank: My sister (yeah, yeah, I thanked you, quit staring at me now), because she gave me the ideas for the scenarios for this story, and read it and reviewed it and said it was just mushy enough so that Ban wouldn't puke.

Thank you for reading my story!

Sayonara!


End file.
